No sabes mentir
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Podrías ser la más inteligente de todo el castillo, podías tener a los dos amigos perfectos, incluso podrías haber enamorado a tu peor enemigo, pero lo que nunca supiste hacer fue mentir...


**Disclaimer: Si fuera JK no hubiera matado a Dobby de esa forma, asi que ya saben todo lo que conozcan le pertenece.**

**Ooooo^_^OoOOoOoOo^_^OoOoOoOOo^_^OoOoOO  
**

"Habían sido los peores 7 meses, pues no sabía nada de ti, y en parte eso me alegraba [no te tenían], pero por el otro lado me preocupaba demasiado [si te habían atrapado y no habían dicho nada], quizás te parezca tonto y mas proviniendo de mis labios, pero en verdad te extrañaba, y hoy llegaste a la mansión, te habían agarrado junto con tus amigos. Te ves fatal, pero aun así me gustas…

No tengo tiempo para recordarte toda nuestra historia, si se que tú te la sabes de memoria y sé que ahora esos recuerdos son los que más proteges, pues ni siquiera tus amigos lo saben y no creo que se enteren, no hasta que termine la guerra [si irónicamente confió en el estúpido de tu amigo].

Lo que sí puedo decirte es porque estoy aquí diciéndote todo esto, cuando se supone que tú me habías dejado, alegando que solo me habías usado. Te dijo esto Hermione Jean Granger, porque te descubrí, descubrí todas y cada una de tus mentiras, descubrí que tú no sabes mentir.

Sé que recuerdas esa noche en la que se supone mataría al que fue nuestro director, esa noche me visitaste en la enfermería, justo un par de horas antes de que se llevara a cabo el plan en el que me habías ayudado. Llegaste nerviosa y con los ojos brillosos, me diste un leve beso en los labios y te sentaste junto a mí, como siempre nunca dijimos nada, pues parecía que al mirarnos a los ojos todo se solucionaría….

_-Draco.- hablaste después de unos minutos- Necesito decirte algo muy importante._

_-Habla, recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo.- dije con el semblante serio, algo tenias y me preocupaba_

_-Dado que esto iniciara pronto, quiero que sepas que te mentí, yo nunca te quise y mucho menos te ame, solo ayudaba a Harry.- comenzaste, pero sin atreverte a mirarme a los ojos.- Ellos ya saben lo que pasara hoy a las 8pm, ellos saben todo lo nuestro, pues fue su idea desde el principio.- seguías sin mirarme, pero te estabas mordiendo el labio, más de lo normal.- Te digo todo esto para que no te atrevas a defenderme cuando la guerra inicie, no me gustaría que murieras por culpa de mis mentiras.- finalizaste mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por tu mejilla._

_-Sabes algo Granger.- cerraste los ojos cuando te llame por tu apellido- Yo no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme, pues no hice nada… Tu nunca me importaste, pero a diferencia tuya, yo nunca diría esas palabras que me decías… Y lamento informarte que con o sin mentiras, yo nunca me atrevería a defender a una asquerosa sangre sucia, así que lárgate, sería mejor que tus estúpidos amigos me agarraran antes de salir a matar a su amado director.- y sin reprocharme nada te desapareciste no sin antes dejar un par de lagrimas en la sabana de la cama._

No puedo imaginar que creyeras que soy un idiota, te recuerdo que soy un Slytherin, soy astuto, se cuando me mienten y se meterme en la mente de las personas sin que estas se den cuenta, te conocí bastante durante ese curso Hermione, y supe que si no mirabas a los ojos era que ocultabas algo, si te mordías el labio que te sentías nerviosa, y si soltabas una solitaria lagrima que te sentías bastante triste. Tú nunca les dijiste nada a tus amigos, tú siempre sentiste todo eso por mí, tú llorabas porque querías que te dijera algo, pero olvidas que soy un Malfoy, y al igual que las serpientes somos orgullosos y odiamos que nos mientan, aunque sea la persona que más nos importa en el mundo.

También se que le mentiste a mi tía hace unos momentos, tu sabes que es la verdadera espada, pero por tu maldito orgullo prefieres que te torturen. Me di cuenta que le mentías cuando cerraste tu mente, tenias pavor que te descubrieran, pues sabias que te matarían, pero para mi desgracia no solo lo hiciste por eso, lo hiciste para defenderme, odio tu maldito comportamiento león, siempre pensando en los demás y no en ti. Hermione, para mi hubiera sido más fácil mentir, decirles que solo me divertía con una impura y no cualquiera si no la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, me felicitarían."- finalizo el rubio su largo discurso.

Ambos se encontraban en una celda de la mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix la había torturado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo seguía viva, sin perder su cordura y con miles de lagrimas en el rostro, no entendía porque él estaba con ella, diciéndole tantas cosas, porque le decía eso, porque no la mataba, prefería morir a manos de la persona que amaba en vez de que la psicópata esa la destruyera.

-Draco.- dijo con una voz apenas audible.- ¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?

-Vaya castaña, hasta que descubro que no eres una sabelotodo después de todo.- dijo con su famosa sonrisa de lado.- ¿No es lógico?

-Malfoy, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que limítate a dar más explicaciones y mátame de una maldita vez.- a pesar de querer sonar dura no podía, de sus labios apenas había salido un susurro.

-Al parecer no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije.- dijo con un suspiro.- Granger, la noche que murió Dumbledore te mentí, para no complicarte las cosas, hoy le mentí a mi tía porque no quería que te lastimara. Y créeme que nunca me atrevería a matarte si eres la persona que mas me importa en la vida, si tu mueres yo me muero. Así que espero que lo hayas escuchado pues nunca más lo volveré a repetir.- finalizo mientras la abrazaba.

-Draco… yo…. Yo….- decía nerviosa

-No digas nada, en unos minutos te sacaran de la Mansión Malfoy. Cuídate y cuando llegue la hora de la batalla final no me busques, que yo te estaré protegiendo desde un escondite.- finalizo cuando se escucho un Puf y Dobby la sacaba de ese lugar rumbo a la casa de Bill y Fleur

**Ooooo^_^OoOOoOoOo^_^OoOoOoOOo^_^OoOoOO**

-Hermione.- dijo Harry con voz dudosa.- ¿Qué paso en las celdas?

-Si Hermione, Dobby no quiere decir nada, y eso es raro.- secundo Ron

-Nada, no paso nada.- dijo tranquilamente la castaña

-Pues solo te quiero decir que el idiota del hurón desapareció cuando te llevaron a ese lugar, y cuando Dobby nos saco no apareció. ¿Segura que no sabes nada?- insistió Harry

-No sé de qué hablan, y si no les molesta necesito un poco de aire.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Los dos amigos no dijeron nada, seguían sorprendidos por la tranquilidad de Hermione, no parecía mentirles y parecía muy tranquila a pesar de que la torturaron, una voz risueña los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tiene Hermione?- pregunto Luna

-No nos quiere decir.- dijeron los dos

-Saben, en su cabeza están revoloteando muchos Crowpates, creo que eso le sucede.- dijo con su voz soñadora.

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto Harry por simple cortesía

-Aparecen unos cuantos cuando estas enamorado de verdad. Pero Hermione tiene demasiados, quizás eso signifique que es correspondida y que esa persona es su otra mitad.- concluyo mientras veía a la castaña atreves de la ventana.- Si es eso, Hermione está enamorada y es más que correspondida

**Ooooo^_^OoOOoOoOo^_^OoOoOoOOo^_^OoOoOO**

**Hola! Los que están leyendo mi Fic quizás se pregunten qué hago aquí… Pues bueno se me ocurrió recién Salí del cine, obiamente cambie muchas cosas tanto de la peli como del libro, por ejemplo que a Hermione la bajan y que Draco no está y sobretodo que no mato a Dobby, pero creo que eso no importa mucho.**

**Espero que les guste, ya saben lo que sale en un momento de inspiración**

**Hahaha **

**Ya saben, un coment y les prometo que soñaran con dos rubios de ojos grises [leer mi fic Lágrimas y abrazos para entender]**

**Alejandra**

**PD! Wiiiiiiii! Ya vi HP!, hace 2 horas con 40min Salí de verla y todavía sigo feliz! Hahaha**


End file.
